twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar 'Blitz' Flare
Originally from Trottingham, this heart strong pegasus moved to Ponyville with her close friend Rain Bow (a unicorn with water abilities). Though she isn't the most confident of pegasi, and finds it rather difficult to for friendships, she has made many close friends with living in Ponyville. Unlike most Pegasi, Solar has the ability to control fire rather than the weather. But since her powers derive from the suns energy, she becomes weaker at night. Luckily, her close friends and brother Ranger Will are there for her. Now living life day to day, she welcomes the future and new friends warmly. Backstory Solar Flare was orphaned at a very young age, and never knew who her parents were. Moving from foster home to foster home (in which she never stayed in one willingly for very long) she eventually moved out and lived on her own. She was lonely, and rarely found somepony she wanted to spend time with. After several years in isolation, she met a rag tag group of ponies who finally understood her; Rain Bow, Woody P. Green, Static Charge, and Whispy Storm made up this group, and they were as close as 5 ponies could be. The group began as just Solar and Woody, who met while in school. Static joined after being bullied for his 'camp' ways. After coming out to them, Solar and Woody quickly accepted him for who he was. The next to join was Whispy; she, like Solar, is an orphan. Solar saw her as a younger sister and took her under her wing. Rain Bow joined last. She was often picked on for her intelligence and upper class family. She had moved to Trottingham from Manehatten, and was automatically seen as 'the rich kid', and not in a positive way. Solar stood up for her, and the two quickly formed a friendship as close as sisters. Though she and Rain Bow moved away from Trottingham, leaving the group behind, they all still remain reasonably close. The two moved into a roomy house in Ponyville early in 2013, though Solar moved in as quickly as she moved out; She spent some time living with Bird Cat and Ranger Will, but then decided to move into the hive, seeking loyalty to Queen Chrysalis. Appearance and Personality Solar Flare has a Lust Red coat and a Golden mane. Her tail has 3 layers, like her wings, which is Lust on top layer, Pumpkin in the middle layer, then Golden on the bottom layer. Her cutie mark is a swirl of fire (clockwise on her left side, anti-clockwise on her right) with little flares coming from the sides (similar to drawings of the sun). She is a rather small pony, shorter than the most ponies, but not by much. Her small size doesn't bother her much; she see's it more as a positive, making it possible for her to fly faster and fit into small spaces. Her wings are seemingly large, but it's only because of her small physique. Solar is a friendly pony, but can appear rather cold to strangers. In all honesty, she has a real warm heart and loves the friendship of others. She can get a little hot headed when others are against her, but she can quickly cool down. She's always up for a race, but hates to come anything less that first. Saying this, she isn't a sore loser, though she may bother you for a rematch. Magic Solar's powers come directly from sunlight. In a way, she acts like a solar panel: can work without the sun, but not for a long period of time. Her powers work best between 11am and 4pm, while the sun is at its brightest. After that, then weaken down until 10pm, when she's practically powerless without using her own energy supply to fuel herself. Her abilities include: *Her mane and tail setting on fire (from a light glow to an intense blaze) *Heating up her hooves to whatever temperature she wishes *Manipulating and creating fire *High heat tolerance *Can turn her body into a fireball Her ability to manipulate fire is almost completely under control, but there are still some things she can't do, and still sometimes scorches her coat without meaning to. Relationships Being new to ponyville, Solar doesn't know many ponies, but these are her relationships so far... *Her 'Gang' :*Rain Bow: A shy and quiet Unicorn with control over water. She met Solar Flare as a young mare when she moved from Manehatten. After Solar defended her from bullies, she owes herself to the fiery haired pegasus. :*Woody P. Green: Though Solar treated him with no respect when they were young, he was the only one who put up with her rather dark personality. When she began to open up to him, he realised she was just a scared little filly who used the harsh nature as a defense mechanism. He stayed by her side and continues to be a close friend. :*Static Charge: At a young age, he knew he was gay, but had a hard time coming out to people. He was picked on for his feminine actions, which annoyed Solar Flare. She should up to those bullying him and became close friends very quickly. :*Whispy Storm: Whispy was orphaned at a young age; she had no family and felt alone in the world. Solar visited the orphanage where she grew up every weekend, and met Whispy almost as soon as she moved in. Whispy saw Solar as her big sister, and she was taken under her wing. *Family :*Fire Blitz: Solar's son with Patchwork. :*Ranger Will (Half-Brother): Before she moved to ponyville, she believed she had no family in the world, but then she met Will. When she saw his demon half show, the flames he released were identical to hers. Her father was his father also. :*Parents: According to will, her father was a powerful Demon and her mother was an angel. The demon in her gives her the power of fire, and the angel gives her the ability to control it. Though she isn't sure what the truth is, she feels this is probably the truth. :*Adopted Family: Solar is currently living with GoldSoul Bullet and Silver Canon. During a battle (changelings Vs the Royal Guards) Solar discovered Goldsoul and Silver Bullet in the castles holding cells. After speaking to these ponies, Solar was adopted into the family. *Friends :*BronyZero :*Komali :*Scoota Bass :*Lily Star :*Lilith (Krissy) :*Esime Baroque :*Itashi Windsurfer :*Raptor :*Rusty Armor :*Thunder Flare :*Bird Cat :*SGT. Silver Bullet :*Nick :*Harvest :*Misty Desert :*Cole The Pony Occupation Solar did work for Bird Cat as a jewellery designer and maker weekdays, 4pm until 7pm (GMT+0) Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters